Commercial aircraft typically include an interior cabin that may be divided into numerous sections. A cockpit is generally separated from a passenger cabin, which may include a first class section, a business class section, and a coach section. The passenger cabin may also include one or more work areas for flight personnel, such as galleys, which may include food and beverage storage structures. One or more aisles pass through the passenger cabin and connect each of the passenger sections to one or more paths and/or one or more doors of the aircraft.
Passenger seats are positioned within the interior cabin. During a flight, particularly a long haul flight, a passenger seated within a seat may decide to rest. A rear portion of a head of a passenger may be supported on a front of a backrest.
However, the passenger may prefer to rest in a different position. The passenger may prefer to rest in a forward position, such that the head of the passenger abuts into a rear surface of a backrest of a seat in front of the passenger. As another example, the passenger may support the head over a deployed tray table.
As can be appreciated, however, such positions may not always be ergonomically comfortable, particularly over the entire course of a long haul flight. Moreover, certain passengers may be reluctant to contact a rear of a seat and/or a tray table, due to a lack of comfort and/or perceived levels of cleanliness (or lack thereof).